Max Da Costa
Max Da Costa is the main protagonist of the 2013 dystopian sci-fi action movie Elysium. He was portrayed by Matt Damon who also played Jason Bourne in The Bourne Trilogy. Character Max is the main protagonist and character in the film. He was born in the poor Earth in spanish orphan children house. In the movie Period As Child and As Car Thief Born into poverty and raised as a foster child with no parents, he grew up with a significant felony record and wishes to rectify his situation by getting a job. As adult Man and The Med-Bay Exoskeleton He hasn't always played by the rules. As a result, he's spent a good chunk of his 36 years locked up. Nobody, including himself, expected much of the orphan who grew up on the streets in the sprawling shantytowns of 22nd-century Los Angeles. But now Max is committed to playing it straight in spite of his endlessly routine existence as an assembly line worker at an Armadyne plant. That is until one day something goes awry, and consequences out of Max's control once again test his resolve to stay on the right side of the law.He is a former car thief, and now a parolee, lives in the ruins of Los Angeles and works at an assembly line for Armadyne Corp, a company run by John Carlyle, the film's tertiary antagonist, who originally designed Elysium, and now supplies its weaponry as well as the robots which police Earth. After an industrial accident at the factory, Max becomes trapped in a chamber and is hit by a lethal dose of radiation. After being rescued he is informed that he has five days to live before succumbing to radiation poisoning. Desperate for a cure, he and his friend Julio, seek help from a human smuggler named Spider (Wagner Moura) to get him to Elysium; his only chance for survival is using a Med-Bay. First Conflict with using Exoskeleton and Meeting Agent Kruger the Secretary of Defense of Elysium, Delacourt (the film's secondary antagonist) orders a sleeper agent, Kruger, to destroy the shuttles. Elysian President Patel reprimands her for her immoral and unsubtle methods, and threatens to fire her unless she tones down her actions. Regarded as a loose cannon, Kruger is dismissed from service. Delacourt, vowing to protect Elysium and her own power, bargains with John Carlyle to create a program that can override Elysium's computer core to give her the Presidency. Carlyle stores the program in his brain for transport to Elysium and encrypts it with a lethal protection system. Carlyle's Death and Helping Frey Spider agrees to get Max to Elysium if he steals financial information from Carlyle. To assist him, Spider's men surgically attach a powered exoskeleton to Max. With Julio and a team of Spider's men, Max intercepts Carlyle's ship and downloads the program to his suit's neural implant, but realizes that the encryption makes it unusable. Delacourt secretly readmits Kruger and deploys him to recover the program. In the ensuing firefight, Carlyle and Julio are killed, and Max is wounded. He reaches out to his childhood friend Frey, now a nurse, whose daughter Matilda has leukemia. Frey begs Max to take Matilda to Elysium to be cured, but Max refuses in order to protect them. Soon after Max leaves, Kruger arrives and takes Frey and Matilda prisoner aboard his ship, while his drones hunt for Max. Delacourt orders an airspace lockdown over Los Angeles to buy enough time to recover Carlyle's program. The Program of Elysium and Arrival to Elysium Max delivers the program to Spider, who discovers that the program can be used to make all Earth residents Elysian citizens. However, because the lockdown makes it impossible to leave Earth, Max bargains with Kruger to be taken to Elysium, not knowing that Kruger has already found out that Frey assisted Max and is holding her and Matilda hostage on the ship. As Kruger's ship leaves Earth, Spider and his men take advantage of the lift of the lockdown and also board a ship towards Elysium. Meanwhile, in Kruger's ship, a fight ensues and Kruger is grievously wounded by a grenade blast, which also disables the ship's engines. After Kruger's ship crashes on Elysium, Max, Frey and Matilda are arrested and taken to Delacourt, who orders the download of the program, despite the fact that it will kill Max. Kruger kills Delacourt and Final Fight with Kruger After being restored in a Med-Bay by his lackeys Drake and Crowe, a deranged Kruger kills Delacourt after she chastises him for his recklessness. On Kruger's orders, Drake and Crowe exterminate the Elysian political officers, in order to seize control for himself. Meanwhile, having escaped his confinement, Max, knowing that Med-Bays only work for Elysian citizens, resolves to use Carlyle's program to give everyone on Earth citizenship. He rescues Frey and Matilda, dealing with Drake and Crowe on the way. He then meets Spider and heads for Elysium's core but is ambushed by Kruger, now equipped with a military-grade exoskeleton far superior to Max's. In the ensuing fight, Max manages to disable Kruger's suit. However, Kruger tethers himself to Max's suit and arms a grenade with the intent of killing them both. Max rips off the tether and hurls Kruger over a ledge to his death. Saving Earth Spider and Max reach Elysium's computer core, where Spider realizes that the program's activation will kill Max. Max personally activates the program, having spoken a last time with Frey via radio. As Max dies, Elysium's computer core reboots and registers every Earth resident as an Elysian citizen. President Patel arrives with security guards but the robots refuse to arrest Spider, whom they now recognize as a citizen. Spider mocks Patel, saying that Elysium now belongs to everyone. Matilda is cured by a Med-Bay, and Elysium's computer dispatches a huge fleet of medical ships to Earth to begin treatment of the new Elysian citizens, all people on Earth. Personality He is fully kiddness man. Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Martyr Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Good Category:One-Man Army Category:The Messiah Category:The Chosen One Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In Love Category:Nemesis Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Genius Category:Outright Category:Movie Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Anti Hero Category:Nurturer Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Successful Category:Big Good Category:Brutes Category:Pure Good